


And Go on?

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 為了讓CWT參場也能有黑黃產出而寫的無料～
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	And Go on?

黑子哲也一時覺得有些疑惑。

眼前的景象他十分熟悉，是帝光中學體育館的淋浴間，過去每天社團活動結束後，他總是要來這裡沖洗身體的。

這是夢吧？看著自己竟然身穿誠凜的制服，黑子一時也搞不清楚自己怎麼會作這樣奇怪的夢，只是猜測或許是太過懷念過去時光的緣故。

猛然聽見最深處的隔間傳來水聲，黑子不明顯地挑了挑眉，最後還是順從好奇心往裡頭走了過去──反正只是夢而已。這樣一想就大膽許多的黑子發現淋浴間的門竟然只是半掩，正想推開的時候，卻立刻收住了動作。

他聽見一聲相識已久的嗓音。

怎麼會夢到黃瀨君的？直覺喊叫著不要推開門扉，黑子只是側過身子，低頭從門縫往裡瞧去，然後渾身僵硬的連嚥下口水都費盡力氣。

黃……黃瀨君！黑子無法轉開視線，狹窄的門縫讓他無法窺探全景，但足以讓他看見那隻在黃瀨陰莖上滑動的手指，以及聽見黃瀨斷斷續續的嗚噎喘息。

「嗯、太、太快……」被那過於性感的低喃勾引著往上看去，黑子望向黃瀨潮紅到要滴出血來的雙頰，因為喘息而張著的嘴，甚至能看見裡頭豔紅的黏膜。

黃瀨的雙手撐在牆上，身體隨著後方的撞擊不停擺動，已經被撫摸到完全硬挺的下體氾著濕意，像是對外頭有人一無所覺般，對著黑子的方向一個挺腰，白濁液體射出的當下，黑子就像是要逃避什麼般，閉上眼睛轉開頭去。

……卻無法掩飾被立領半覆的通紅頸項。

※

黑子精神十分委靡地偷偷打了個呵欠，在一片下課的喧鬧聲中趴在桌上，避著眼睛任由思緒蔓延。

他為了昨晚那個夢困擾萬分，驚醒之後再也無法睡去，只能睜眼迎接天明。黑子完全不能理解，自己怎麼會夢到那種樣子的黃瀨君，這對他是火神全科及格還要更驚悚的事情。

的確，從國中時期開始，他就常常聽見許多對於黃瀨長相與氣質的讚美之詞。女同學們喊著黃瀨多麼激發人類母性的話語，黑子早就聽到膩味。甚至拜自己滴存在感的特性所賜，男性同胞對著黃瀨告白的場面，自己也是見過不少次。

不過就算聽上千百句，黑子還是不能理解，為何有人能夠對黃瀨說出保護、可愛、憐惜之類的詞彙？

這難道不像是螞蟻可憐大象、門徒憐憫主教一樣好笑嗎？

黑子從很早以前就知道自己和那個人之間在上帝給予的禮物質量上差距多大，在他眼裡，黃瀨可以漫不經心、可以懶散、可以隨便、可以輕浮，但絕對不是一個可以被套上任何「施予」的對象。

那自己做這種羞辱至極的夢又是怎麼回事？黑子有些煩躁地又在手臂中側過另一邊的臉，想起今早經過車站時看見黃瀨替化妝品代言的看板海報，聽見一些外校的女生臉紅地嘻笑著諸如「好色喔」、「真性感」、「想被黃瀨君抱」的言語，自己那一瞬間，卻只閃過不屑的念頭。

不過是化妝效果而已。黃瀨君真正性感的樣子，還要更──

更什麼？

黑子被自己嚇住了。他從沒看過黃瀨所謂「性感」的姿態，夢裡黃瀨臉紅喘息的樣子不過是妄想，他怎麼會堅持……

唉。

黑子再次轉過脖子，在混亂的思緒中掙扎，焦慮到完全忘記自己是想趴下補眠的初衷。

※

隨意運了運手中的籃球，黑子有些呆楞地想著：這次是球場嗎。

平日總是熱鬧萬分的公園球場如今竟然只有他一人，黑子幾乎是自暴自棄地開始運轉起理智，照著經驗歸結出了：這時要往這個場景最隱密的地方看去。

他曉得的，公園的規劃不是很好，有一張長椅被後來新栽的灌木叢掩蓋住了，配上後頭的林蔭步道，簡直像是森林中準備給旅人休憩的椅子。

已經知道自己沒有被發現的可能，黑子的心中雖然千萬遍地吶喊著別去，腳步卻還是漸漸往長椅的方向移動，果然看見黃瀨正跨坐在別人的腿根之處，下半身早已脫得精光，任由對方藉著往上戳刺的姿態深搗後穴。

「哈……這、這邊……」將對方的左手拉上自己的胸前按壓乳頭，黃瀨一邊舔吮著對方另一隻手的手指，口齒不清地拉起有些恍惚的笑容：「揉用力點……我喜歡……」

說服自己只是站得累了，黑子乾脆拿籃球當作椅子就地坐下，至於腿間那股想要藉由夾緊兩腳壓抑的怪異感受，他決定視而不見。

只見根本也看不清的那人，手指順著黃瀨的胸口一路揉捏撫弄，最後卻像是刻意地，始終停在黃瀨的腰側流連不去，白皙的腰線都被掐出了青紫，黃瀨反而像是觸動開關般拉高了呻吟，顫抖著蜷起腳趾，繃緊腳背哆嗦著被插射出精液。

閉上眼睛默數到十，黑子知道這個由黃瀨主演的色情小劇場總算來到閉幕時間。

而自己這個被迫成為觀眾的人，也只能忍耐著莫名的情緒，坐在椅子上等待結局而已。

※

隨意運了運手中的籃球，黑子有些呆楞，一時竟然沒有辦法分辨夢境與現實。幸好旁邊傳來呼喊自己姓名的聲音，這才讓他確認，此處並非自己那個情慾橫流的夢境。

「小黑子是在發呆嗎？」黃瀨隨意抓起領口擦去汗水，像是取笑般對著黑子眨眨眼：「小黑子體力不好呢，果然累了吧。」

「……是你們的體力太超標。」看著黃瀨的笑臉，黑子反而在瞬間安心了起來。

果然都是自己想太多了。黃瀨君現在不就是滿面潮紅，渾身發汗的樣子嗎。就算他再怎麼大汗淋漓，再怎麼臉紅氣喘，也和夢裡不是同一種模樣。

黃瀨君真的就只是黃瀨君而已。

夢也真的只是個夢。

就像是要對夢境做出挑釁般，黑子刻意挑著夢中沾滿黃瀨體液的那張森林長椅坐下休憩，無視於黃瀨在一旁像是發現秘密基地一樣的驚嘆話語。

閉著眼睛，黑子甚至可以回憶起夢裡的黃瀨是怎樣在這張椅子上被人撫摸抽插到出精，他因為自己在追想時平靜而切割的心態，再次肯定自己沒有對黃瀨存在任何侮辱之情。

黑子鬼使神差地從側邊對著黃瀨的腰際伸出手，微張的虎口就像是準備連汗衫一起捏起底下的肌肉。

沒有接觸到意料中的布料，黑子驚訝地睜開半瞇的眼瞼，對上黃瀨有些尷尬的表情，低頭便望見黃瀨正抓住自己準備偷襲的手。

「黃瀨君。」有些驚訝地轉回眼神，黑子還是忍不住開口問：「你怎麼知道我要抓你的腰？」

平時就常用手刀偷襲火神，黑子從沒想過這招用得爐火純青的自己，竟然也有被擋下來的一天。

「呃、那個，」黃瀨支支吾吾好一會兒，才像是放棄般開口回答：「我、我之前做夢……夢到小黑子在公園、嗯，那個……偷抓我的腰。」

所以我早有防範啦。沒有管黃瀨最後宛若托詞的補充，黑子微微抽口氣，有些心虛地又閉了閉眼。

現在的黃瀨和剛才一樣滿臉通紅，一樣汗水淋漓，但這時的他，卻只讓黑子聯想到夢裡的黃瀨。

黑子突然想起了。

自己在夢中總是目不轉睛地看著那道身影在黃瀨的身體各處撫摸滑動，而那總是在視線內四處游移的雙手……

……手腕上總是套著黑色的護腕。

不會吧。黑子咬字異常清晰地開口詢問，語速是從未有過的緩慢，彷彿時間都被凍結：

「黃瀨君，這個夢之前，你是在帝光體育館的淋浴間嗎？」

黃瀨的動作刹那間完全停擺。

黑子看著對方僵硬的樣子，以手摀臉，發出難得一聞的挫敗嘆息。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，又是亂七八糟的無料配布。
> 
> 這次的無料配布是全新加寫、而非過往的草稿整理。我其實只是在夜深人靜時突然想要寫因為覺得兩人天差地遠，所以（自以為）根本沒把黃瀨當對象的黑子，到底怎麼把對方看作可攻略對象的過程。
> 
> （而且因為非常堅持黑黃，所以摸補黃其實只是個幌子……抱歉標題詐欺了XD）
> 
> 很喜歡寫黑子意識到自己和黃瀨之間的差距的部份。這次因為正在寫畢業論文途中，我時常意識不清，所以配合恍神狀態寫了一個有點魔幻的內容，不是我慣常的理性風格，請多見諒。故事也請自由解讀~


End file.
